Un nuevo mundo
by nissta
Summary: Akane decide mudarse con su padre, un hombre que no conoce mucho puesto que despues de la muerte de su madre, una tia se hizo cargo de ella y sus hermanas, ahora sufre una pena de amor por lo cual decide irse a Nerima donde descubrira que la vida no es como ella lo pensaba
1. Chapter 1

No puedo regresar a casa, no puedo arrepentirme.

Si, extrañare Shinagawa, extrañare a Nabiki y sus locuras, la dulce sonrisa de mi hermana Kasumi, y sobre todo a Tofu. Pero Kasumi y Tofu se casaron y debo marcharme, no es que me hayan echado de casa pero creo que merecen estar a solas disfrutando de su matrimonio y presisamente no cuidando de mí.

Es por eso que me mudare a Nerima con mi padre, y eso es algo bueno, eso creo.

En realidad no podría decir mucho de él, solo que es un gran maestro de las artes marciales, en casa teníamos un Dojo y cuando pequeña él me enseñaba sus técnicas, me entrenaba….

Hasta que mi madre falleció, mi Papa cayó en una profunda depresión lo que imposibilito nuestro cuidado, la hermana de mi mama se hiso cargo de nosotras tres y nos llevó con ella a Shinagawa a vivir con su marido, debo haber tenido unos 6 años cuando nos fuimos con ella y su esposo, lamentablemente ellos fallecieron en un extraño accidente un par de años después.

-Tienes el cabello largo- Él es mi padre Soun Tendo, ha llegado al aeropuerto a buscarme, debe estar tan incómodo, igual que yo, hace años que no nos veíamos.

- eeh sip-

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre. - bajo la vista, no me gusta pensar en mi madre y no quiero que mi papa la recuerde, se lo mal que le hace.

No recuerdo mucho de Nerima, hace más de 10 años que no venía, no recuerdo mi casa, no recuerdo a las personas de allí, no recuerdo nada, OH! Dios esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Hemos llegado a casa, había olvidado lo enorme que era. Una entrada de madera gigante que lleva al cobertizo, un enorme jardín con árboles y plantas por doquier y en el jardín trasero un estanque hermoso con pequeños peces.

-¡Akane!-

-¿Si, papa? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada cariño, solo quiero enseñarte tu habitación.

Subimos al segundo piso, avanzamos por un pasillo donde se hay un cuarto vacío, nada indica que alguien se haya hospedado aquí últimamente, al girar hacia la derecha entramos por otro pasillo donde veo tres puertas, cada puerta tiene un letrero colgado… Eso sí lo recuerdo! Los letreros tienen nuestros nombres! El mío y el de mis hermanas, corro hacia cada una de las entradas.

Kasumi… Nabiki… Akane…. este debe ser mi habitación, abro lentamente la puerta, pues por alguna extraña razón me siento muy nerviosa, como si algo me esperara detrás de esta, debo estar delirando…

La habitación no tiene nada del otro mundo, una cama, un pequeño escritorio a su lado, un armario, todo muy sencillo, me dirijo a la ventana es una vista bastante buena al frente se encuentra un árbol de cerezos hermoso, y abajo está el estanque.

-espero que te guste- dice mi papa llamando mi atención -no sé cuáles son tu gustos ahora pero la vendedora dijo que a las adolescentes les gustaban.- Se muestra nervioso.

Sonrió,- No te preocupes papa, de verdad, está muy lindo mi cuarto-

-Bueno, te dejo para que te pongas cómoda y descanses- dice mientras camina hacia la salida -Akane- gira para verme de frente –Me alegra mucho que este aquí- me abraza y me besa la frente.

He terminado de ordenar mi nuevo cuarto, decido que ya es hora de bajar pues tengo un hambre de muerte, pero por más que busco no encuentro a mi papa, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Y tampoco me atrevo a entrar a la cocina, pues corro el riesgo de quemarla, de verdad, no exagero soy un peligro si de cocinar se trata.

Buscando a mi padre me encuentro con el antiguo Dojo Tendo, digo antiguo porque desde que murió mi madre, papa ha dejado de dar clases, pero lo más extraño es que dentro del Dojo escucho ruidos, lentamente abro los corredores de entrada, estoy preparada para cualquier situación, a pesar de que mi padre dejo de entrenarme soy una mujer muy fuerte y he entrenado todo estos años yo sola, así que en caso de que adentro se encuentre un maldito ladrón se cómo debo actuar y como defenderme.

Tremenda sorpresa fue la que me lleve cuando entre al Dojo a enfrentar al supuesto ladron, pues lo que estaba adentro no es un ladrón exactamente, es un chico muy guapo.

-¿eres Akane? -Me pregunta.

El muchacho tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta, un cuerpo que cualquier chico de su edad desearía, debe tener unos 16 o 17 años, me mira con una sonrisa tímida. Debo haberme quedado callada un buen tiempo pues el chico vuelve a repetirme la misma pregunta.

-¿Tu eres Akane?

-Emmm si… ¿Quién rayos eres tú? Y que haces en el Dojo de mi Padre…

-Eh, Akane te he estado buscando por todas partes- de pronto aparece mi padre mi lado, -Que bueno que ya se conocieron muchachos, Akane, ven, quiero enseñarte a alguien-

Junto al joven desconocido y mi padre nos dirigimos a la salida del Dojo, allí se encontraba un extraño anciano, sujetando un bastón y con una larga barba blanca, me mira y sonríe dulcemente.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Es el abuelo.

-Hola abuelo- saludo cortésmente.

-Que tal Akane, tu padre no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que lo llamaste, está muy contento de que regresaras.

-Para, abuelo no me pongas en vergüenza frente a mi hija- Dice mi papa lanzándole un golpe en la cabeza, pronto los dos adultos se enfrascan en una inocente pelea, y juego muy común al arecer para ellos dos.

-¿Me recuerdas? Soy Shinosuke, solíamos jugar en el bosque cuando pequeños.

-jajajaajaja, claro ahora lo recuerdo, si mas no me equivoco también andabas con otro niño para todos lados.

-ajajajaj si, él ahora está en la aldea.

- y estos dos- dije mirando a mi padrea y al anciano que todavía jugueteaban como niños pequeños -¿siempre se comportan asi?

-jejejeej, si son como dos nenes, con la edad se ponen peor.

-Y… Algún chico guapo?

-Nabiki!... llegue hace menos de 24 horas, como voy a conocer a alguien tan pronto- inmediatamente se me vino a la mente la imagen de Shinosuke.

-Akane eres una chica muy guapa, deberías aprovechar que eres joven y disfrutar de la vida, ya no vale la pena que sufras, tu sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Claro que lo sé, pero es tan difícil quitarlo de mi cabeza- Siento como las lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos y no puedo evitarlo, todavía duele.

- Ya no te tortures, hay miles de peces en el mar- Asi es mi hermana Nabiki, tan fría, tan calculadora, en la antigua escuela a la que asistíamos la llamaban "la reina de hielo" se aprovechó de cuantos hombres pudo, gano dinero a costa mia, les vendía fotos, o información que ellos consideraban importante.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que preferiste mudarte con papa que conmigo, debes estar completamente loca, mi casa es grande y tú no serias ni una molestia para nosotros, a Kio le encantaría tenerte acá, eres como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Si yo también quiero a mi cuñadito, pero supongo que por ahora quiero tranquilidad-

-Está bien, pero apenas ocurra algo me avisas, salúdame al viejo, tengo que cortar Akane mi jefe viene a cenar y tengo que prepararme.

-Está bien saludos a Kio.

Me acuesto en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, no puedo evitar pensar en Shinosuke, él vive en una aldea dentro del bosque con su abuelo, cuando pequeños solíamos jugar allí con otro chiquillo, los tres éramos inseparables. Una sonrisa de nostalgia aparece en mi rostro. Debo descansar mañana comienza mi primer día de clases.

Hola este es mi primer fic, esta inspirada en una película que se que mas de alguna la habrá visto, pero no será exactamente igual a ella.

Espero ke les haya gustado, al principio es un poco lenta pero ya verán que con el avanzar de los capítulos se tornara mas interesante.


	2. primer dia

Primer dia.

Mi padre me ha inscrito al instituto Furinkan, se supone que allí es donde estudia Shinosuke, pero el es un año mayor, por lo que no podremos ser compañeros de clases.

Mi papa me ha dejado un rico desayuno, eso es lo bueno de el, es atento y molesta poco.

Llegando al Instituto siento todas las miradas sobre mi, claro soy la chica nueva, pero me molesta que me miren tanto y en su mayoría son hombres, me cohíben. De la nada aparece un chico a mi lado mientras recorro el edificio.

-¿tu eres Akane Tendo?-

- Emmm si- bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Eres hija de Don Soun Tendo, eres famosa por aca, me llamo Daisuke sere tus ojos y oídos, cualquier cosa que necesitas me avisas- esto ultimo lo dice acercándose mas de lo que me gustaría a mi. –Estoy encargado de "publicaciones Furinkan" y esta semana haremos un reportaje especial dedicado a ti- dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras rodea con su brazo mis hombros.

-Un reportaje dedicado a mi- Lo miro asustada –Oh no por favor, yo no soy interesante, no tengo nada que contar, soy de las que prefiere pasar inadvertida. Por favor no escribas de mi.

-Como tu digas Akane- escribiremos sobre otro tema.- Me mira con compasión –¿necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Daisuke es muy generoso me ha traido al sector donde hacen clases de deportes, apenas entro al edificio veo a Shinosuke jugando baloncesto, lo saludo tratando de pasar lo más inadvertida posible, no quiero interrumpir su juego.

-¡cuidado!- veo como una pelota de baloncesto se dirige rápidamente a mí, rápidamente la tomo con mis manos evitando ser golpeada por el balón.

-Vaya que eres rápida- me dice un chico que viene corriendo hacia mi. –Lo siento se me ha escapado- toma el balón de mis manos sonrojándose levemente –Tu debes ser akane, cierto? Me llamo Ryoga Hibiki- dice sin dejar de mírame, creo que se ha puesto nervioso.

-Ryoga!- Detrás de el aparece una guapa chica, con pelo castaño, ojos azules, alta y delgada –me mira con un pequeño deje de desprecio –Hola, tu debes ser akane, todos hablan de ti, yo soy Ukyo- dice rápidamente mientras toma del brazo al chico jalándolo hacia ella. –Vamos Ryoga, el maestro nos está esperando.-

y bueno aquí estoy comiendo sola en el casino de la escuela, los chicos de acá parecen ser muy amables todos, y las chicas, bueno he tenido oportunidad de conocer a muchas, minutos después llegan Ukyo y Ryoga a sentarse mi lado, se nota a la chica bastante molesta y hace de todo para llamar la atención del chico, luego llega Daisuke y me presenta os chicas muy lindas, una se llama Sayuri y la otra Yuka, ambas pertenecen a "Publicaciones Furinkan" que es algo asi como el diario escolar del instituto, las chicas quieren hablar sobre el reportaje "dedicado a mi" pero rápidamente Daisuke les dice que busquen otro tema, guiñándome un ojo,

-no te preocupes Akane, yo cumplo con mi palabra- me susurra al oído sin que nadie lo note.

Luego de varias charlas con chicos veo a Shinosuke. Viene con tenida deportiva, parece que pertenece al equipo de baloncesto, se ve muy guapo y por lo que noto no le es indiferente a ni una chica.

Se acerca a la mesa donde nos encontramos todos, creo que con su llegada estoy mas tranquila.

-Akane- me llama –¿Es que no lo recuerdas?-dice mientras toma por los hombros a Ryoga –Es nuestro amigo Ryoga, él jugaba con nosotros en el bosque, en la aldea ¿lo recuerdas?, el estaba enamorado de ti- ríe mientras toma asiento.

-¡Cállate idiota!- grita Ryoga haciendo que todos los presentes nos queden mirando.

Un rojo furioso se toma la cara de Ryoga se ha puesto demasiado nervioso, mientras la chica Ukyo solo me mira con molestias.

-Lo siento- me dice Ukyo –eres la chica nueva, para ellos eres como un juguete nuevo- miro a los chicos Ryoga, Shinosuke, y Daisuke están peleando y riendo, se nota que son grandes amigos –pero no te preocupes- sigue hablando Ukyo –ya veras como pronto se aburrirán de ti.-

A lo mejor estoy exagerando, pero creo que mi llegada al instituto no le ha caído muy bien a Ukyo.

De pronto siento una extraña sensación sobre mi espalda, es una sensación calida, algo agradable. Miro hacia todos lados para encontrar la causa, pero no encuentro nada fuera de lo normal.

Algo me hace mirar hacia la puerta de entrada del casino, inmediatamente veo como una pareja aparece por allí, son guapísimos, creo que nunca en mi vida he visto una pareja tan guapa como ellos, la chica tiene una larga cabellera lila, unos grandes ojos fucsia, un cuerpo voluptuoso, usa un vestido rosa corto apegado al cuerpo que hace resaltar toda su figura. Viene de la mano con el chico, el tiene una cabellera negra larga, es mucho más alto que la chica, ojos verdes y usa unos lentes que lo hacen ver intelectual, ambos se dirigen hacia la última mesa.

-y ellos- pregunto sin dejar de mirarlos -¿Quiénes son?

-ellos- responde Yuka son "los Saotomes"

-¿Los Saotomes?- digo todavía sin dejar de verlos, una fuerza extraña me imposibilita quitar mi vista de allí, como si esperara que algo o alguien más apareciera.

-Si- me responde Yuka- son los hijos adoptivos del señor y señora Saotome, tienen dos hijos pero adoptaron tres más, la chica que acaba de llegar es Shampoo, y el chico es Mousse, son de China, son parejas y son parejas, se creen la gran cosa nunca hablan con nadie que no sean ellos mismos- -y la que viene es peor, esa esta media loca-

Dicho esto entra por la puerta otra chica viene con una enorme sonrisa y de la mano de otro chico que la hace girar como si estuvieran en un baile. La chica tiene el cabello rojo amarrado en una trenza, unos lindos ojos azules, baja de contextura delgada y el chico tiene el cabello corto castaño, alto ojos pardos, no deja de mirar a la chica, se ve muy enamorado de ella.

-ella es Ranko es hija de los señores Saotomes, y él se llama Kuno también es adoptado- dice Sayuri acercándose a nosotras.

La nueva pareja se acerca a la pareja que había llegado anteriormente y se sientan con ellos, la chica Ranko no deja de mirarme con una sonrisa, como si me conociera de algún lado.

Giro mi vista hacia la puerta y aparece El.

Alto, piel ligeramente tostada, ojos azules y cabello negro trenzado. Algo me ha hechizado no puedo dejar de mirarlo pasa por nuestro lado sin mirarnos. Aunque no pude verlo sé que en su cara se le dibujo una sonrisa algo egocéntrica para mi gusto.

-olvidalo-dice Ukyo que también se une a nuestra conversación –el nunca te tomara en cuenta, al parecer somos poca cosas para ellos y menos se fijara en alguien como tu- dice mientras se levanta de la mesa recogiendo sus cosas –y tu no eres la gran cosa- se retira.

-¿Quién es el? Pregunto a Sayuri

-El es Ranma Saotome

…

Holaaaa espero que les haya gustado algo corto pero prometo que pronto actualizare

Con respecto a una duda que me dejaron en los comentarios bueno describi Shinosuke pues dije que tenia una coleta y ranma tiene el pelo trenzado la idea era que todos pensaramos que era ranma pero no era u.u pero al fin apareció!

Bueno espero de corazón que les haya gustado y un beso a todos


	3. Primer Dia 2 parte

Primer dia segunda parte

Ranma Sotome. Un nombre que seguramente nunca olvidare.

-todas estamos enamoradas de el- sigue Sayuri –pero lo que dijo Ukyo es verdad, nunca ha tomado en serio a las chicas, y créeme Ukyo es la que más ha intentado conquistarlo.

-yo creo que él es timido- dice de forma soñadora Yuka –o a lo mejor espera a la indicada- continua mientras coloca sus manos en el pecho –me encantaría que los señores Saotomes me adoptaran-

-¡Yuka!- le llama la atención Sayuri –las tonteras que hablas- mientras Yuka solo le muestra la lengua de forma chistosa.

Trato de observarlos lo más disimuladamente posible, y allí están ellos, sentados, podría jurar que la pelirroja me ha sonreído, le susurra algo al Ranma y este solo sonríe de forma arrogante.

-Yo que tu no me acercaría a el- dice Ryoga haciendo que desvié la mirada hacia el.- es algo raro y egocéntrico

-Lo dices solo porque te gano en el último partido Ryoga- murmura Yuka -no seas envidioso-

Veo como Ryoga se acerca a Shinosuke y le murmura algo en el oído y luego ambos se disponen a retirarse.

-Nos vemos Akane, Shinosuke y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar- me dice Ryoga

Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde se encuentra EL, por unos instantes nos quedamos mirando, luego frunce el ceño como si algo le molestara y desvía la mirada.

Las chicas y yo seguimos charlando, he tratado de conseguir más información sobre "los Saotomes" pero lo único que conseguí fueron cosas vagas, como que Ranma y Ranko son hijos biológicos del matrimonio, el padre es maestro de artes marciales al igual que mi padre, entrenaron en china donde conocieron y adoptaron a la pareja de Mousse y Shampoo, Kuno fue el último en unirse a esa gran familia. Más allá de eso es imposible saber, al parecer no hablan con muchas personas. No logro entender por qué tanto enigma con respecto a ellos.

El receso ha terminado, y ahora tengo clases en el laboratorio, las chicas me han dejado pues no pertenecemos al mismo salón, mientras voy por los pasillos vacíos, veo a la chica pelirroja caminando tomada de la mano con el chico del almuerzo, van de lado contrario al mío, se detienen frente a mí y me lanza una sonrisa amistosa.

-Hola- me dice, su voz es extremadamente armoniosa y alegre, -al fin llegaste, Akane. Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo-

-¿eh?...-Ranko no me ha dado tiempo para responder pues se marcha enseguida dejándome con las palabras en la boca, me doy media vuelta y trato de contestarle, pero es imposible, la pareja ha desaparecido.

Miro hacia ambos lados, estoy sola en el pasillo, todos los chicos deben estar en sus clases ya que hace un buen rato que termino el receso, pero no logro moverme, mentalmente le pido a mis pies que se muevan, no, les ruego que por favor se muevan pero no hay caso están paralizados y mi mente también, la pelirroja me ha dejado anonada, no dejo de pensar en este pequeño encuentro por que ha dicho que me estaba esperando, como supo mi nombre, mi corazón late a mil por hora, tengo unas ganas gigantes de buscarla, hablar con ella, preguntarle algunas cosas.

Siento como algo toca mi hombre y un pequeño escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo

–Que haces por acá tan sola, ¿no deberías estar en clases?- escucho

Giro y me encuentro con Ryoga que solo me mira fijamente, esta serio.

-Yo…. He… Me he perdido- bajo mi mirada con vergüenza, ahora Ryoga va apensar que soy la chica más tonta de este mundo.

Saca un pequeño celular de su bolsillo y observa la hora.

-Mira- dice sin quitar la vista de mí, -nos quedan 40 minutos para que las clases terminen… y no creo que el maestro te deje entrar. Por qué no damos un paseo y así aprovecho enseñarte la escuela.

Veo a Ryoga y esta notablemente nervioso, no se si aceptar, pero supongo que perderme una clase no estaría tan mal. Y asi aprovecho como dijo el conocer un poco mas el instituto y tal vez pueda conseguir mas información sobre la familia Saotome.

-Está bien, vamos-

Con Ryoga hemos recorrido la mayor parte de los edificios, esta escuela es enorme, tiene tres torres, una enorme cancha de futbol, piscina temperada, una vez terminado el recorrido nos hemos sentado en el patio que tiene como vista la cancha de futbol.

-Y cómo te has sentido en tu primer día de clases, Akane- me pregunta Ryoga

-Muy bien- no sé si contarle lo de mi pequeño encuentro con Ranko, aunque Ryoga me inspira confianza

-Pasa algo, te noto preocupada-

-Bueno, es que antes de que no encontráramos en el pasillo… me he encontrado con Ranko, ya sabes la chica pelirroja de "los Saotomes"

-si… ¿te dijo algo?

-Emmm… no… solo dijo algo como que por fin había llegado, que me estuvo esperando o algo asi, en realidad no recuerdo mucho.

-mmm… No debes tomarla en cuenta Akane, a lo mejor solo te estaba tomando el pelo.- Dice Ryoga notablemente incómodo.

-Si pero es que, no sé, me dejo algo metida…

-No tienes que tomarlos en cuenta Akane, ellos son una familia algo rara, nunca hablan con nadie, siempre están juntos, no conozco a ni un chico que sea amigos de ellos.

-mmmm-

-Ellos me dan mala espina- continua Ryoga –es como si ocultaran cosas.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación cambiamos de tema, hablamos de nuestra infancia, había olvidado muchas cosas, pero Ryoga me ayudo a recordar algunas, con Shinosuke y Ryoga eramos inseparables los tres, hablamos de todo al parecer Ryoga es un chico muy fuerte el también entrena artes marciales, y por lo que me ha dicho ha hecho muchos viajes de entrenamiento por varios lugares del mundo.

De pronto siento una ligera punzada en mi cabeza, que me hace alzar la vista hacia el frente y allí esta, lo veo a Él, parado observándome fijamente, trato de desviar la mirada pero es casi imposible, y realmente no sé si quiera apartar mi vista de él.

Ryoga sigue hablándome de sus entrenamientos, al parecer no se ha percatado de la presencia de Ranma y yo apenas oigo lo que me dice, solo escucho los latidos de mi corazón, es como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido.

El, sigue mirándome sin apartar la vista. Y tal como la vez anterior, frunce el ceño y aparta la vista nuevamente.

-Vamos Akane,- Ryoga me toma del brazo y me levanta, -¿qué materia te toca ahora?-

-Emm… creo que biología- vuelvo a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Ranma, pero ya no estaba allí.

-Qué bueno, seremos compañeros, vamos-

Nos dirigimos al salón de clases, en la entrada nos encontramos con Daisuke y Shinosuke, apenas nos ven se encaminan hacia nosotros.

-Y ustedes, donde andaban metido- pregunta de forma picarona Daisuke agarrando por el cuello a Ryoga.

-Vamos Daisuke, déjalo tranquilo- señala Shinosuke

-solo le mostraba los alrededores a Akane- dice Ryoga mientras trata de soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

-Akane, tu padre hoy va a la aldea del bosque, si quieres te pasas por allá a la salida de clases.- me dice Shinosuke.

-Ok, vere si puedo- contesto.

-¡Vamos Daisuke!, el profesor debe estar por llegar- exclama Shinosuke

-Adios chicos nos vemos a la salida- se despiden los dos

Ambos chicos se retiran y Ryoga se acerca a mi evidentemente sonrojado.

-vamos Akane te presentare a la clase-

Una vez dentro del salón Ryoga me presenta con la profesor Hinako, y esta me presenta a la clase, mientras hace las presentaciones solo puedo observar a un punto fijo, Ranma.

Estaba en mi salón, en mi clase. Pero lo que más me intriga es que me ha lanzado una mirada de furia, ¿estará enojado conmigo?, pero que digo como va a estar enojado, si ni siquiera nos hemos dirigido la palabra.

-muy bien Akane, siéntate allí, al lado de Saotome- señala la profesora –Muy bien clase abran su libro en la pagina 105…-

Demonios, de todos los espacios vacíos me ha tocado sentarme justo a su lado, y el ha puesto una cara de molestias, parece que mi presencia de verdad le molesta.

Cuando corro la silla para sentarme, puedo escuchar claramente como maldice, y corre su silla del lado opuesto al mío, se ha alejado de mí lo más posible.

Miro hacia atrás hacia donde se encuentra Ryoga, él está con Ukyo y ella solo levanta la vista y me mira con rabia.

Cierro los ojos y trato de calmarme, giro mi vista hacia el pizarrón, y eso es todo, tratare de concretarme en clases y no en la persona que está al lado mio, aunque sea difícil pues sus contantes movimientos me desconcentran, se nota que esta incomodo, se mueve dentro de la silla, sus pies no han dejado de moverse, al igual que los dedos de sus manos. Lo miro y el solo desvía su vista hacia el pizarrón, quiero decirle algo, pero no me salen las palabras de la boca y tampoco sé que decirle. Y así pasan los minutos unos tras otros…

El timbre no ha sonado siquiera cuando Ranma sale prácticamente corriendo de la sala.

Ukyo y Ryoga se acercan a mí.

-Vaya que los has asustado,- me dice Ukyo viendo por donde se había ido Ranma, -te lo dije, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú- lo último me lo susurra tan bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara.

-¿Vas a la aldea Akane?- pregunta Ryoga sin percatarse nada.

-emm…no, tengo que ir a dirección, a entregar unos papeles, discúlpame con Shinosuke quizás otro día, Adiós.

Me voy corriendo, me siento mal, que le pasara a ese idiota, mal educado. Me ha dejado molesta.

Entro a la oficina y allí esta, nuevamente el, pero ahora está discutiendo con la secretaria y ninguno se ha enterado de mi presencia allí.

-Tiene que haber otra solución-

-Lo siento jovencito ya no hay más cupo-

-Pero tengo que cambiarme, no soporto estar allí- exclama Ranma.

-Las reglas son las reglas Saotome y ya no hay cupo en otras clases- dice la señora evidentemente aburrida.

Ranma gira su cabeza hacia donde estoy yo, por fin se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia pero al parecer eso lo molesta aún más. Pasa por mi lado velozmente, mientras maldice

-maldición tendré que seguir aguantando.-

Es lo último que alcanzo a escucharle.

….

Hola a todas! Gracias por los comentarios bueno aca otro cap. Espero que les guste.

Besos y abrazos a todas.


End file.
